According to the prostate magnetic resonance guidelines published by the European Society of Urogenital Radiology (ESUR), European Radiology, volume 22 (4), pages 746 to 757 (April 2012), a radiologist has to evaluate and score all lesions found in different segments of the prostate, in order to perform prostate cancer staging. In particular, the radiologist has to mentally divide the prostate into 16 or 27 segments and to score each of the segments individually with respect to number, size and appearance of detected lesions, wherein the radiologist needs to keep track of which score the radiologist has assigned to which segment. The prostate segmentation is highly user dependent and case dependent such that it is difficult to assure consistency of the subdivisions between different radiologists and even between different readings by the same radiologist. The diagnosis process may therefore not lead to reliable results.